E Vissero Felici e Contenti
by DeBeilschmidt
Summary: Satu orang fana, dua jiwa hampa—bertemu dalam sebuah ruang musik sepi bukanlah keinginan mereka. Itu hanyalah takdir yang bermain-main dengan hati manusia. Ironi. Permainan bukan jaminan; siapa yang tahu apakah mereka akan hidup bahagia selama-lamanya?


Seingatmu, hampir tidak ada orang yang pernah memainkan piano di ruang musik gedung lama. Seingatmu, yep. Itulah mengapa kau sempat meragukan telingamu, saat mendengar denting melodi familiar menyusup ke pendengaran. (Beberapa jam kemudian, kau mencari di internet, dan menemukan bahwa judulnya adalah _"Ode to Joy"_ gubahan Beethoven.) Kau melirik melalui kaca di pintu, sekali; tidak ada kenampakan suatu apapun selain ruangan kosong dengan piano yang terkena semburat mentari sore.

Namun _"Ode to Joy"_ tetap terdengar. Untuk kedua kalinya kau melirik, dan… pada kali ini, kau menemukan sosok seorang pemuda tengah duduk dengan nyaman di depan piano. Agak membungkuk dan tampak nyaman: satu tangan terkulai lemas, sedang tangan kanan lincah bergerak di atas tuts piano. Kemudian kau mengedipkan mata. Tidak hanya sekali, dua kali, tiga kali—berkali-kali, bahkan sampai menguceknya keras.

_Tadi tidak ada orang itu di sana! Kau berani bersumpah!_

Bisa jadi itu hantu. Bisa jadi memang dirimu saja yang abai sehingga semula tak menyadari kehadirannya. Tetapi nada lembut piano seolah memanggil, membiarkan rasa penasaranmu meluap-luap. Tanpa kau sadari, tanganmu sudah memutar kenop pintu, kedua kaki sudah menapak pelan, dan seiring derap langkahmu, suara piano perlahan memelan. Lalu pudar.

Sayang, hal itu tidak menahanmu untuk berjalan mendekat. Biasanya, kau bukanlah sosok yang ramah pada 'orang baru'. Tetapi, entah ada angin apa, kau—Jean Kirstein yang sombong dan berego tinggi—malah bersandar dengan seenak jidat di piano, kemudian mengulurkan tangan. Senyum terkembang, tangan terjulur mengundang.

"Hai, aku Jean Kirstein," katamu sebagai pembuka. Dan dalam kesempatan langka ini, keluar pula satu kalimat yang kau kira tak akan pernah kauucapkan: "Permainan pianomu bagus. Aku suka."

Hanya satu hal sederhana seperti ini. Namun, kau tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana perputaran nasib. Sehingga, celakalah kau Jean Kirstein, karena pertemuanmu dengan sang pemain simfoni kesembilan akan membawamu ke satu jalan cerita yang tidak pernah kau sangka-sangka.

* * *

**E Vissero Felici e Contenti**

Oleh: DeBeilschmidt

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime  
_This story is a non-profit work._

* * *

"'_Pada hari hujan, tepat pada pukul tiga sore, jangan dekati ruang musik di gedung lama,' kata mereka. Dan sebaiknya kita menaati peringatan ini._

"_Apa kau pernah dengar, rumor mengenai hantu ruang musik? Ini adalah cerita mengenai seorang pemuda kurang beruntung yang berjumpa dengannya. Dari ruang musik dia mendengar denting piano familier; satu yang mengingatkanmu pada film yang kautonton waktu kecil. [1]_

"_Dia merasa penasaran, lalu mendekat. Tap. Tap. Tap. Langkah kakinya pelan, menuju ruang musik yang sudah terbengkalai. Pemuda itu kemudian mencoba melihat dari kaca pintu, seperti apa orang yang akan memainkannya. Tetapi, sayangnya kaca kelewat buram dan orang itu harus masuk ke sana._

"_Lagu itu mendadak berhenti saat ia masuk ke sana!_

"_Tetapi dia tidak percaya pada hantu dan masih penasaran siapa yang memainkan melodi itu. Dan sekejap, mendadak ada satu sosok yang muncul di hadapannya, tengah duduk dengan nyaman di kursi piano. Ketika ia bertanya-tanya, untuk sekali lagi lagu yang familiar kembali terdengar dan ia melihat bahwa sosok itu yang tengah memainkannya._

"_Ia mencoba mendekat untuk melihat wajah si pemain piano. Pemuda itu berusaha menyentuh pundaknya, lalu sosok itu berbalik. Dan kemudian tersenyum kepadanya…_

"… _Dengan wajah yang tidak memiliki mata dan tangan yang hanya memiliki tiga jari!"_

_._

_._

_._

Jerit terdengar dari para anak perempuan saat Connie mulai mendeskripsikan sosok yang sekarang sedang hangat: "Si Hantu Ruang Musik Gedung Lama". Tetapi, alih-alih takut, Jean (yang kebetulan diseret dalam pembicaraan konyol ini) hanya mendengus.

"Omong kosong," katanya geli. Ia berusaha mengabaikan tatapan sebal dari kawan-kawannya yang lain juga sorot tajam Connie karena Jean menginterupsi ceritanya. Sembari bersikap arogan, Jean mengibaskan tangannya. "Hantu di ruang musik itu tidak ada, kau tahu."

"Kau tahu dari mana?" Connie bertanya menyelidik.

Jean memutar mata, nampak tidak suka harus menjawab pertanyaan itu. Bergumam pelan, ia lalu memberikan jawaban yang ia tahu akan membuat semua orang kaget.

"Karena kemarin aku ke sana."

Semua orang di sekitar meja terbelalak (dalam hati Jean membatin, _nah, kubilang juga apa.)_. Mereka tahu kalau Jean memiliki kecenderungan untuk memisahkan diri dari kerumunan saat istirahat atau saat sedang ingin membaca buku. Tetapi, mereka sama sekali tidak percaya kalau Jean sampai pergi ke gedung lama hanya untuk mencari tempat sepi. Sekejap, semua orang mendadak tertarik pada Jean. Bahkan Reiner yang tadi juga bosan sampai lebih memilih main Sudoku di _smartphone_nya, kini sudah memasang telinga, siap mendengarkan Jean.

"Lalu? Lalu? Lalu? Apa yang terjadi?" Eren Yeager, teman—coret musuh bebuyutan coret—Jean yang paling berisik adalah yang paling vokal dalam menyuarakan rasa penasarannya. "Heh, muka kuda, ceritakan dong apa yang terjadi!"

Biasanya, Jean akan marah karena dipanggil 'muka kuda' oleh Eren. Namun, seharian ini pikirannya penuh dengan sesuatu yang lain. Sehingga, ia hanya mendecih pelan dan membalas "bocah idiot" sekenanya kemudian menghela napas. _Baik, baik_, ia berkata dalam hati, berpikir bahwa setidaknya bercerita sedikit juga tidak apa-apa.

"Di ruangan musik gedung lama itu…," Jean mulai berbicara perlahan, mencoba meraih perhatian dari khalayak yang penasaran akan kebenaran dan haus akan gosip. Mata coklat Jean mengerling, menatap temannya satu demi satu termasuk Ymir yang masih asyik menatap Krista. Tetapi, apa yang diucapkannya adalah sebuah anti-klimaks, paradoks dari rasa penasaran semua orang. "… Tidak ada apa-apa. Itu cuma ruangan kosong dengan piano tua di dalamnya. Sudah berdebu juga."

Eren, sekali lagi, merupakan orang pertama yang paling vokal akan kekecewaannya. "BEGITU SAJA? MASA' TIDAK ADA HANTU?"

Jean mengangkat bahu. "Tidak ada, tuh."

"Mungkin itu karena kau datang bukan pada saat hari hujan?" terka Bertolt, mendadak beropini setelah sekian lama diam dan menjadi pendengar yang baik.

Kedua alis Jean terangkat. Ho, dia lupa akan fakta itu. "Bisa jadi, Bert. Tapi tetap saja kurasa hantu itu tidak ada. Orang terlalu suka mengada-ada mengenai yang seperti ini."

Teman-temannya kecewa. Ralat: **sangat kecewa**. Tetapi saat mereka ingin mengobati kekecewaan itu dengan menginterogasi Jean lebih lanjut (siapa tahu, ada suatu keanehan di sana tetapi karena yang bersangkutan kelewat bebal, jadi Jean tidak menyadarinya, kan?), Jean sudah bangkit berdiri dan mengambil tasnya.

"Mau ke mana kau?!" tanya Eren. Nadanya persis seperti ibu-ibu yang tidak rela melihat anak perempuannya pergi kencan.

Sekali lagi Jean menghela napas.

"_Apa kita bisa bertemu lagi, Jean?"_

Terkadang merepotkan sekali, ya, punya teman (ralat: musuh) semacam Eren ini. Sudah berisik, tingkahnya seperti ibu-ibu hamil. Bahkan seingat Jean, Mikasa yang sedang PMS saja tidak semenyebalkan itu. Cukup sudut bibirnya yang terangkat saat Jean berusaha sabar dan menanggapi jawaban Eren. "Pulang. Aku sudah janji akan bertemu dengan Ibuku."

"_Tenang saja, aku akan ke sini lagi besok, pada jam yang sama."_

"Ho, dia kembali ke sini? Dengan suami barunya?"

"_Bagaimana pun juga…. Aku senang bersamamu—"_

Jean hanya mengangguk, tak berkata apa-apa lagi. Setelah merasa cukup, ia berpamitan pada semuanya. "Aku pulang dulu, '_kay_? Doakan saja dia tidak membawa adik tiriku yang menyebalkan. Haha."

Connie bertingkah senewen, namun toh masih cukup baik untuk menanggapi Jean. "Iya, sana pulang. Habiskan waktumu dengan baik. Lagipula, kau tidak sering bertemu dengannya.

"Haha. Oke."

Dan pemuda itu kembali berjalan menuju pintu. Langkahnya ringan, mulutnya menyiulkan nada _"Ode to Joy"_ dengan pelan. Baru saja pada saat Jean akan membuka pintu ruang klub dan pulang, mendadak Armin berteriak kepadanya.

"Jean, kau tidak bohong pada kami, bukan? Kau akan benar-benar pulang dan bertemu dengan ibumu, dan bukannya malah pergi ke gedung lama?"

Jean tidak menjawab. Pintu ruang kelas sudah tertutup pelan; Armin menganggap bahwa Jean tidak mendengar suaranya yang terlalu kecil. Dan untuk momen-momen setelah itu, sang pemuda pirang berusaha mengusir hipotesa tersebut dari kepalanya. Ia percaya Jean. Pemuda itu akan bertemu dengan ibunya, ibu kandung yang sudah lama tidak ia temui.

"—_Marco."_

"_Fuck._"

Di luar kelas, dengan _headset_ iPod menyambung ke telinga, Jean menyerapah pada lorong yang sepi.

* * *

Ruang musik gedung lama. Matahari bersinar cerah dan udara lembap. Musim panas segera mendekat, dan kau bisa merasakan sekujur tubuhmu lengket karena keringat. Kau melirik pada jam tangan yang terpasang di pergelangan tangan kiri: jam tiga sore; tak heran kau mendengar alunan nada piano dari balik pintu.

Tanpa ragu, kau membuka pintu geser ruang musik. Tersenyum, kau kembali bersikap arogan. "Hai, apa aku terlambat?"

Denting piano masih terdengar, kali ini lebih pelan. Senyum pemuda itu sehangat pendar sinar matahari di luar, dan ia menyapamu dengan begitu ramah, dan lembut, dan penuh rasa rindu. Sejenak, biner kembarnya melirik ke jam dinding berdebu di sisi barat ruangan, tepat di atas pintu gudang alat musik. "Kurasa satu menit tidak akan dianggap sebagai 'terlambat'?"

Kau cemberut. "Berarti jam di sini lebih cepat satu menit," kilahmu. Pemuda itu tertawa, dan tetap melanjutkan permainan pianonya yang terhenti beberapa saat. Sosoknya yang nampak sendu dan hangat pada saat yang sama membuatmu tak kuasa menahan diri untuk tidak mendekat.

Langkahmu pelan. Tetapi ia memiliki telinga sensitif, sehingga sedikit-banyak kau yakin bahwa ia mendengarmu berjalan. Kau tidak meminta izin untuk duduk di sampingnya, tetapi kau seenaknya berkomentar. "_'Moonlight Sonata'_," kau menebak judul lagu yang dimainkannya. Ia mengangguk. "Karya Beethoven, bukan? Kulihat, kau sangat suka dengan lagu-lagu karya Beethoven?"

"Kebetulan saja."

Meragukan. Sebelah alismu naik. "Hee… Lalu mengapa tidak mencoba memainkan yang lain? Chopin? Mozart? Tchaikovsky? Rachmaninoff?"

"Mungkin lain kali," sahutnya, kemudian mata Marco kembali menekuni tuts piano.

"Ayolah Marco, hari masih terlalu siang untuk memainkan _'Moonlight Sonata'_! Kau bisa mencoba yang lain… lagu pop misalnya. Kemarin aku lihat di YouTube, ada orang yang memainkan _'Sweet Prisoner'_ dengan piano, dan itu sangat keren!" Kau mencerocos, mencoba membuat Marco berhenti memainkan_ "Moonlight Sonata"_ yang sudah sering kau dengarkan di luar kepala. Tetapi, ia masih belum menanggapi hingga lagu selesai.

Marco menghela napas. Sejenak, kau merasakan penyesalan karena sepertinya permintaanmu membuat pemuda itu lelah. Barangkali Marco adalah orang yang bermain sesuai kehendak hatinya, terkamu, tetapi ia mengerling dan menampakkan senyum jenaka padamu. "Kau mau, memangnya?"

Segera kau menukas. "Tentu saja, kenapa tidak? Ayo coba mainkan sesuatu!"

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu. Coba dengarkan dulu, kalau kau suka, kau bisa duduk di tempat favoritmu dan membaca novel sambil mendengarkan permainanku," Marco memberimu penawaran, satu yang tak bisa kau tolak. Kau mendengarkan, mulutmu tersenyum senang. Betapa murah hati, orang satu ini. Tetapi, sebelum kau mengucap 'terima kasih', Marco sudah keburu bertanya. "Omong-omong, buku apa yang kau bawa hari ini?"

"'_Guns, Germs & Steel'_," jawabmu. Kemudian kau merogoh ke dalam tas selempangmu, mengambil sebuah buku bersampul nuansa cokelat dari dalam sana dan menunjukkannya pada teman pianismu. Kau tahu bahwa kiranya Marco akan bertanya 'tentang apa itu?' sehingga cepat-cepat kau menjelaskan. "Bukan fiksi, kuperingatkan. Isinya mengenai mengenai sejarah peradaban umat manusia. Kau harus tahu bahwa 'sejarah berbagai suku bangsa mengikuti alur berbeda-beda karena adanya perbedaan pada lingkungan berbagai suku bangsa itu, bukan karena perbedaan biologis pada suku-suku bangsa itu sendiri'. [2]"

Marco nampak mengernyitkan alis, merasa lucu dan bingung dengan kalimat yang baru saja kaukutip dari dalam buku. "Whoa, nampaknya berat," komentarnya, "Apa asyiknya membaca buku dengan topik berat seperti itu? Tidakkah itu membuatmu makin pusing, terutama dengan kesibukanmu di sekolah?"

"Tidak juga. Aku tertarik dengan yang begini, lagipula. Jadi bukan masalah."

"… baiklah."

"Sudah, sudah," kau menepuk pundak Marco, "Cepat mainkan pianonya. Aku tidak bisa mulai membaca kalau kau belum mulai main piano!"

Marco hanya terkekeh. "_Please_, Jean."

"Kau sendiri yang berjanji padaku kemarin! Bagaimanapun juga, kutunggu. Ayolah."

Tas selempang sudah kau lemparkan seenaknya ke sudut ruangan. Berdebut sedikit, tidak apa-apa. Kau kemudian berjalan menuju ke bagian ruangan yang dekat dengan jendela, di mana ada tirai putih berkibar pelan ditiup angin sepoi musim semi dari luar. Itu, adalah tempat favoritmu yang baru. Nomor satu, mengalahkan meja di sudut perpustakaan. Perlahan kau duduk di sana, mengambil tempat sama persis dengan kemarin. Kau melambaikan tangan pada Marco, menantikan bagaimana pemuda berbintik matahari tersebut akan memainkan lagu untuk mengiringimu dalam perjalanan menyusuri kata-kata.

Kau menunggu. Satu menit. Dua menit. Dan saat kau sangka bahwa kau perlu menunggu lebih lama, rupanya Marco sudah memulai permainan. Partitur bersandar di hadapannya—ini pemandangan langka, kau tidak menyaksikan buku partitur itu kemarin—dan permainan piano lembut dari Marco membuatmu terbuai.

"Di antara semua lagu…," kau berkata dari balik buku yang kau baca, "Mengapa kau harus pilih _'Salut D'Amor'_?"

Tetapi Marco tidak menjawab dan jemarinya masih menari di atas piano.

Sementara itu, kata-kata dalam buku seolah menarikmu ke dalam sebuah dunia penuh pesona. Kau terjerat, merasakan rasa lapar akan pengetahuan mengenai sesuatu yang baru. Selama kau membaca, _'Salut D'Amor'_ tak pernah berhenti menemani. Nadanya bermain begitu lembut, memanja telingamu yang menginginkan keindahan. Di luar sana, waktu berjalan begitu cepat tanpa kau sadari. Bisa saja sudah malam, namun bukannya kau peduli. Semua ini adalah caramu untuk lari dari kenyataan.

Termasuk tidur dalam ruangan berlantai kayu yang hangat.

"_Guten Abend, gute Nacht. Mit Rosen bedacht.  
Mit näglein besteckt, schlupf' unter die Deck…"_

Ibukah itu? Kau bertanya-tanya, menerka siapa yang menyanyikan ninabobo untukmu. Namun, bahkan dalam tidurmu, kau tahu bahwa ibumu tidak bersuara seperti laki-laki, tidak akan menyelimutimu, tidak akan repot-repot mengecup keningmu, bahkan tidak akan bersusah payah menyanyikanmu nina bobo karya Brahms dalam bahasa yang tidak kau ketahui artinya.

_._

_._

_._

_Selamat tidur kuucapkan untukmu;_  
_mengalun lembut dalam malam_  
_tertutup tirai kelabu._

_Selamat bermimpi kuucapkan untukmu!_  
_Satu harap dari hati terdalam,_  
_mendoakan agar kisahmu syahdu._

_._

_._

_._

**(bersambung)**

* * *

**Keterangan:**  
[1] Maksudnya adalah lagu-lagu dalam animasi Disney, seperti _"Waltz from Swan Lake"_ karya Tchaikovsky dan lain-lain (walau paling banyak (sepertinya) dari gubahan Tchaikovsky, sih).  
[2] Diamond, Jared. 2013. _Guns, Germs & Steel. _(Diterjemahkan dengan judul "Guns Germs & Steel: Rangkuman Riwayat Masyarakat Manusia" oleh Hendarto Setiadi dan Damaring Palar). Jakarta: KPG.

**Afterwords: **Saya tidak bermaksud promosi buku atau apapun. Dan hai semua, maaf lama tidak bersua. Sesungguhnya masih sibuk seperti biasa. Tetapi terlalu banyak dosis _anime_ "Winter Sonata" dicampur stres malah menghasilkan yang seperti ini. Ya sudah, _post_ saja berhubung sudah tamat dan bingung hendak diapakan lagi. Kalau tidak ada perubahan, ini akan tamat dalam 4 _chapter_.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Komentar pembaca yang manis adalah salah satu stimulus untuk melanjutkan fanfiksi ini. Spesial untuk** F-Kondios** dan **Silan Haye**, kalian tahu sendirilah alasannya. Haha.

**140518—rdb**


End file.
